Countdown
by hardlywhole93
Summary: Another year at forks High already has Bella counting down the days until graduation. I mean who would want to see their pshyco ex James, and Badboy Edward Cullen everyday. AH OOC Some mild lang
1. I hate school

**A.N. Hey guys! So I just got this idea so bear with me. Oh yea, I don't own Twilight and I cry everyday for not being smart enough to have thought of it first. Haha I kid, I kid. No, I really don't. Play list for chapter Laura Marling- New Romantic, The wombats- let's dance to joy division, Born Ruffians- this sentence. **

**BPOV**

**Day one...**

Today was not a good day to be me. I looked at my alarm willing it to skip today all together. Fuck it; I was practically begging it with my mind to skip ahead this whole year. Today was the first day as a junior at Forks High school. Why does this have me basically shitting my pants?

Today would be the first day after a long summer of not seeing James. James is my psycho ex; we had been dating for a year when I found him in the janitor's closet with that slut Lauren Mallory on the last day of school. Needless to say it was over, and that's when it got crazy. He followed me home and called me constantly. I ignored him all together, but it still made me nervous to see him.

"Bells, we need to go." My oaf of a big brother whined through the door. I groaned.

"Don't worry Em; you'll have plenty of time to maul Rosalie in the parking lot." I could hear his booming laughter. I knew I had no choice but to go. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled on my jeans and a tight black tee. When I saw myself in the mirror I couldn't help but feel awful. I looked so plain it was sad, no wonder why James went to Lauren.

There was a growing ache in my stomach as Emmet pulled into the school parking lot next to Rose's red convertible. Emmet ran over to Rose and attacked her face on spot. I rolled my eyes, those two needed to get a room.

"Come on guys save some for later." My best friend Jasper called. He quickly came over wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "You okay Bella?"

He asked, noticing the horror on my face.

"Yea, fine." He didn't believe me but I couldn't care less. Behind me I could hear the loud roar of a Kawasaki ninja bike. My heart rate sped up, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. James. I dared myself to look at him. He took off his black helmet and had a menacing grin on his face. The second his eyes met mine he winked. I shivered and looked away.

I couldn't believe that I had ever been with him, James was always so cold. He crossed the parking lot towards me, never breaking eye contact.

"Hey Bells." He went to touch my face and I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I warned.

"Aw, what's wrong Bellsy? I missed you over the summer." I rolled my eyes.

"You were? Aw I'm touched that you think about me when you're practically molesting Lauren." I said in mock appreciation. "Really James just leave me the fuck alone." I shoved him and walked away.

"You okay Bella?" Emmett asked, seeing the whole thing.

"I'm fine." I put on a fake smile and walked away from my brother to go to homeroom. When I got there the room was empty, so I choose a desk and put my head down. Seeing James was harder than I would have thought. I can't believe that I ever thought I loved him.

"That was quite a performance you put on in the parking lot." A musical voice said beside me. He began a slow clap and I looked up to see who it was. A boy with piercing green eyes and the most amazing colored copper hair sat beside me. He was so beautiful; it actually made me tongue tied. I swallowed trying to regain my composure.

"I aim to please." he laughed. "Although I usually like to know my audience." He extended a pale hand.

"Edward Cullen, me and my sister Alice just moved here from Seattle." I looked him up and down. He was wearing blue jeans, a strokes t-shirt, and a beat up leather jacket.

"That sucks, you've just moved from a big city to a town where nothing ever happens trust me I know." He gave me a crooked smile that made my heart explode. _Come on Bella you seriously like this pretty boy? _

"Oh you new here?" He said confused.

"I was, I moved here with my brother to live with our dad freshman year. We used to live with our mom, in Phoenix but then she…… she died." He gave me a sympathetic smile but I didn't need it.

I'm still fucked up from what happened, Emmett he's okay now but I can't seem to get over it. Anyway you would be fucked up too if you were there when it happened.

"So, is there anything fun to do here?" He was looking around and I knew that there were implications to the word fun.

"Well not really, everyone here is pretty goody goody." He frowned.

"What about you? Are you a good girl?" I smiled.

"No, I'm not." He smiled.

"Sure…" I could tell he didn't believe me.

"If you don't believe me then meet me behind the cafeteria at lunch."

"You're on…." I completely forgot I hadn't told him my name yet.

"Bella, Bella Swan." He nodded and moved in closer.

"See you at lunch Bella." With that he walked out of the classroom leaving me breathing heavy.


	2. Oh shit!

**A.N. Yes, yes I know it's been awhile but I promise I'll be better. Disclaimer- you know the drill…**

** BPOV**

Edward Cullen, Edward fucking Cullen. He was the definition of perfect. The definition of everything I try to avoid. We sat against the back of the cafeteria smoking his Marlboro's and talking about anything and everything.

He was smart. Not that over-pretentious smart but genuinely brilliant. He read classics like me and preferred Thoreau to King. And those eyes, dear god those green eyes would be the death of me.

"You okay Bella?" Rose called from the front seat. I nodded my head absent-mindedly.

"Great Blondie." She smiled but I could tell she didn't believe a word. Rose is and has been my only girl friend since I've moved here. She was brutally honest, aside from being beautiful. She had long blonde locks and a body that any model would kill for.

"So where are we going exactly?" I sat forward, leaning my head on Emmett's shoulder. The long tree-lined street gave no indication as to where we were going.

"We're going to kill you and then bury you in the woods." Jasper said next to me. I glared.

"You wouldn't do that Emmy would you?" I ruffled his hair. His shoulders shook with laughter.

"You'll see Bella." I slid back into my chair and pouted. How fair was it that Blondie and Jazz got to know but I didn't? Emmett pulled off the road on to a dirt path. Familiar cars covered the dirt opening, off to the side a huge bonfire raged. Students danced, and mingled holding the traditonal red plastic cups.

"Are you joking?" I blanched. They all exchanged scared looks. Jasper glared at Rose.

"Told you she wouldn't want to come." He pointed to her while staring at me trying to absolve him from my wrath. Rose rolled her eyes.

"See Bella this is why we didn't tell you where we were going, we knew you'd make a big deal." Had she gone crazy? Of course I wouldn't want to be here.

"So you kidnap me instead?" Emmett put his enormous hand on my shoulder.

"Have fun Bella." With that he grabbed Rose's hand and left. I sat back horrified, my friends suck. I sat there watching the insanity ensue, Mike Newton tried his hardest to dance with every girl there but as always got shut down. Lauren in the skimpiest skirt that slut-r-us sells, was grinding on Jessica Stanley. Their attempts to attract male attention, failed earning only the attention of Mike.

That's when I saw it. In the distance I saw a mop of copper hair reflecting the bonfire's glow. My heart rate took off at an alarming rate. He was here? No, it was impossible. He wouldn't be caught dead here… would he? I jumped out of Em's monster jeep. Pushing my way past the crowd, I could slowly make out his silhouette.

"Bella!" Mike's overly enthusiastic voice pierced through me. I cringed, turning around.

"Mike, hey what's up?" I asked trying my hardest to be nice. He smiled, Mike has always reminded me of a golden retriever. His blond hair, boyish face, and eagerness would make him the perfect man's best friend.

"Good, so Bella I was wondering if you would want to go to a movie sometime?" He bit his lip nervously; it was almost comical.

"No thanks Mike sorry." His face fell, and I quickly walked away. I could feel a force pulling me forward. Drawing me in like a moth to a flame, I was addicted to him. _Snap out of it Bella!_ I couldn't believe it I sounded like a little girl.

Never in my life have I've felt like this. With James it was different, like a matter of convince. We just fell into a comfortable rhythm. Truth is we never really spoke; our dates consisted of him trying to feel me up in some fast-food restaurant.

As soon as I reached him, his head snapped up. His face broke up into a exalting smile. My heart fluttered at the sight of him. Then, the most horrible thing happened… I tripped.


	3. If only they were beer tears

**A.N. Hey guys! I'm trying really hard to update quickly so the next chapter will be on before Wednesday!! **

**BPOV**

I braced myself for the impact from the floor; it never came. Two strong hands wrapped around my waist, and set me upright. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling smugly. I adjusted my shirt, huffing.

"Thanks." I mumbled out embarrassed. He shrugged and sat back down on a log. The girl next to him eyed me curiously. I didn't recognize her but she was beautiful, her dark hair was cropped short. It flipped out complimenting her translucent-like skin.

"So…" Her child-like voice surprised me. Edward shot up.

"Bella, this my sister Alice. Alice, this is Bella." She got up, and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bella I've heard a lot about you." I cocked an eyebrow at Edward. He groaned, slapping a hand to his head. I sat down next to Edward; out of the corner of my eye I could see him openly staring at me.

"So…" I turned clasping a hand to my heart feigning being touched. "You talk about me? How cute." I pouted my lips. I acted like he didn't affect me, but in truth I was freaking out. He told his sister about me! My mind was racing, but the side of reason was winning. He probably just mentioned me as the weird girl he spent lunch with. Nothing special, right?

He rolled his emerald eyes, and glared at Alice. She stuck her tongue out at him. I giggled at their exchange. It reminded me of Emmett and me. My eyes searched the crowd for my big brother, I saw everyone in our high school except for him and Rose. I shuddered at what they must be doing.

"Oh there's Jazz!" Alice exclaimed jumping up and running towards Jasper who emerged through the crowd. As soon as he saw her, he pulled her to him and laced her fingers with his. What the fuck?!

I watched in awe as they stared directly into each other's eyes giving even me a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"Are you seriously gaping?" Edward gaffed beside me. I whipped my head; his shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"I was not, it's just that I didn't know your sister knew Jazz." I glanced back over at them. Part of me was happy for him, but the other half was seriously confused. Since when did Jasper notice girls? Ever since I could remember Jasper never spoke about liking anyone.

"Yea well he was all she could talk about on the way home. Jazzy this, Jazzy that." He said in a high-pitched voice trying to imitate Alice. I busted out laughing at his horrible impersonation. "You think that's funny?" He cocked an eyebrow. I bit my lip trying not to smile, but it was hilarious to hear tough Edward sound like a little girl. I shook my head variously, but he launched forward grabbing my sides and tickling every inch of my torso.

"Edwarddddd stopppp." I begged but he wouldn't relent. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. Damn he was so strong! His long finger continued to roam my body.

"Well, well, well you move on quick Bella." James stopped in front of Edward and me. Edward quickly dropped his hands, while I stood up.

"What do you want James?" I crossed my arms over my chest staring directly into those ice-blue eyes that I had once loved. He pushed my hair behind my ears and cupped my cheek.

"Oh Bells I think we both know what I want." I flinched away when he skimmed his nose along my jaw line.

"Is there a problem Bella?" Edward asked pulling me close to him. James clenched his jaw.

"Yea is there a problem Bella?" He said mockingly. His smug face made me want to permanently rearrange his face. James always acted so tough, picking fights in school, pulling pranks, and just being a total asshole. But the thing was that no one ever challenged him, so he thought he was untouchable.

"You know fuck you James. I told you we're over, you're a piece of shit." I spat, James became furious. He grabbed my wrist yanking me towards him.

"Listen slut…" He started. At this point everyone was staring. I could feel their eyes on me judging me. It's not I really care what anyone thinks, but they were only fueling James' ego.

"Hey back the fuck off." Edward hissed, shoving James backward so he would release my wrist. It throbbed; I winced imaging the bruise that would soon appear.

"This isn't over Cullen, bye Bella." He stalked off toward his bike and rode off into the cold black night. I felt the bile rise in my throat, everyone was still staring at me waiting for me to react. Great, the last thing I needed was for them to think that I was one of those girls who let boys fight over her.

"Bella..." Edward's arm snaked around my waist. "Are you alright?" He asked in a hushed whisper. His cool breath tickled my ear. Mmmm mint and tobacco the perfect combination, I swear they could bottle his scent it was so uniquely him. _Snap out of it Bella he asked you a question! _

"I'm fine." I said raising my voice. "Haven't you ever heard it's rude to stare get back to partying." I yelled at the converging crowd. I had to get out of here, I ran towards the woods in the distance. My breathing began to quicken, tears fell hot and fast down my face quickly freezing in the Forks air.

A fallen tree sat at the base of another just into the edge of the woods. I sat down pulling my knees up to my chest, letting the tears spill freely. My whole body shook, and I gave in to the hysterics. I felt someone sit down on the log beside me; they didn't speak but pulled me to their chest. They rubbed soothing circles on my back letting me completely soak their shirt. When I finally pulled myself together I finally saw who my mystery person was.

"Thanks Jazz." I said wiping a stray tear away from my face.

"Anything for you Bella, anything for you." He pulled a bottle of Jack from his jacket and poured me a shot.

**Ok so this is a bit longer than my last but I'm not so sure if I like it. So I'm in desperate need off a beta… I mean desperate so PM if you think you're up to it till then review Thanks!!!**


	4. The Hangover Part Duex

A.N. Hey guys I'm seriously having the biggest writer's block so if it sucks I'm sorry.

BPOV

Twenty-one, twenty-two, I counted the cracks in my ceiling carefully through my black ray ban sunglasses. My head pounded relentlessly as if I had smacked it a hundred times on the cold Forks pavement. Last night was one gigantic blur, well at least most of it.

I remember getting to the party, James, and Edward. My heart clenched just thinking about him He defended me and I ran off like a scared little girl. He must think I'm insane. I mean a part of me was amazed that he stood up for me, but it was probably for his own benefit. Seriously, who wants to be associated with the girl with issues?

"Bells how you doing'." Emmett barged into my room throwing his massive body on my bed. I could feel the bile rising from the rocking motion.

"Fuck you Emmett." I flipped him off, rolling over on my side to face the wall. He chuckled. The noise felt like it was jackhammer next to me. "Let me die in peace." I whined.

"Oh man Bella, you should have seen yourself last night… classic." I shot up. What the fuck was he talking about? He noticed my confused expression and continued. "Well Bells where to start?" He tapped his finger against his chin, clearly amused. "First you killed the rest of the bottle of Jack, and then began reciting the Hangover." He laughed; I slapped my hand on my forehead.

"You've got to be kidding me, what did I say exactly?" My brother got off the bed, getting down on his knees. He slumped down, and acted like he was drunk. I was not amused at his attempt to imitate me; he on the other hand thought it was hilarious.

"You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my brother brought Rose home, I knew she was one of my own. And my wolf pack... it grew by one. So there... there were two of us in the wolf pack... I was alone first in the pack, and then Rose joined in later. And six months ago, when Rose introduced me to you Jasper, I thought, "Wait a second, could it be?" And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys to my wolf pack." He tried to continue but he was laughing so hard he just fell forward shaking. I stared in horror. I was so fucking embarrassed.

"Oh my god. Did I really do that?" I prayed that he was just kidding, but he nodded his head. My god I am such a fucking idiot. I should have known better than to drink Jack. I have always been a lightweight, anything more than a wine cooler and I'm done.

"That's not all." He sat back on my bed, his face suddenly serious. My heart began to beat fast, what more? What else could be worse than being the girl who got trashed and began to quote stupid movies?

"Explain." I barked.

"Well me and Jasper were trying to get you to the car, but you just kept on flailing your arms all over. You kept screaming that fucking tiger song that Stu sings. Well anyway we may have dropped you a couple of times while trying to get you in the jeep." He finished quickly and then cringed waiting for me to hit him. I was enraged they fucking dropped me? Not only once but a couple of times.

"What the fuck?" I screamed. Had I really said all of that?

"You're still alive, no blood no foul and all that crap. Don't worry Bells nobody saw, well only this kid Edward and his sister Alice. What's his deal anyway? He kept asking if you were all right. I mean do you even know the guy?" Edward saw? I am going to die. Has there ever been someone who died of embarrassment?

"Oh my god Emmett, what am I going to do?" I pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to regulate my breathing. If I didn't feel nauseous before, now I was sick to my stomach. I must have looked like a wreck. I would never be able to face him again, let alone speak to him.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm sure you'll be fine. Man, you did me proud though; who knew you could drink so much? Fucking awesome." He put up his fist for me to bump. I glared at his massive hand right in front of my face. "Okay so someone's not in a good mood." He sneered.

"Let me die in peace." I whined, throwing my ratty yellow blanket over my face. I felt the bed shift, and Emmett say 'dramatic' under his breath. Once I heard the door close I screamed into my pillow.

How was I ever going to live this down? Sick of stewing in my bed, I looked over at my alarm clock. The red numbers shone one; I had wasted almost the entire day in my bed. I had to get up and get my mind off of my drunken stupor. I pulled back my blanket, and got up unsteadily. Hangovers made my uncoordinated self-even more of a hazard. I slowly walked down the stairs trying to fall flat on my face to get a drink of water.

A football game was blaring in the living room, and I could hear Emmett cheering along with thee crowd on TV when the announcer stated that the Seahawks had scored another touch down. Turning the faucet all the way to the left, I let my glass fill up with the cool tap water. I drank greedily, and filled my cup up again.

With cup in hand I grabbed the bottle of aspirin and sat down at the kitchen table. I choked down three pills, and rested my cheek against the cool wood table. My headache only seemed to worsen as time went on. It felt I had been sitting at the table for hours when someone knocked on the door.

"Emmett door." I called, I was in no shape to move let alone interact with people at this moment.

"Hey man. What's up?" I heard Emmett let whomever it was in and close the door behind them. I closed my eyes praying that it was Jasper so I could kill him. He knew my low alcohol tolerance, and yet he still let me get reacquainted with Jack. Two sets of footsteps came from the hall into the kitchen.

"Is she dead?" A voice asked quietly. I tried to block out the sound, but this voice was so familiar, but I couldn't seem to place it.

"Nah dude she just looks it. Have fun, oh and be careful she's a little bit testy this afternoon." His loud laugh penetrated my ears making me wince.

"Fuck you Emmett." I yelled wincing again at the sound of my own voice.

"Such a foul mouth for such a little girl." A quiet voice said beside me, it sounded like velvet soothing my ears. I opened my eyes to see its owner. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. Edward Cullen looking like Adonis at my kitchen table. He smiled illuminating the small and dark kitchen. "Morning sunshine, how you feeling?"

I think I'm going to die how about you hot stuff?

**Okay so that's it… Next update by Friday I promise review!!! Thanks!**


End file.
